


I'm Dying (For You)

by GhostQueen30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 6am Classes, Age Swaps, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Humans, M/M, Teacher!Annabeth, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen30/pseuds/GhostQueen30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid didn't say anything, just took out a thermo of what seemed to be coffee and a can of red bull. He poured the red bull into the coffee, looked at Percy dead in the eyes and said "I'm going to die" Then drank the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr. Got inspired.

At this point he could taste colors and hear textures.

Okay, so maybe it had not been a good idea to pull an all-nighter.

If only it had been for a _valid_ reason like studying or finishing an important paper. But _no._  

Having a Marvel marathon with Leo was _waaaay_ more important than his mental stability and good grades.

Percy blinked when he saw Ms.Chase multiplied times three. He sighted and ran a hand through his face.

He was about to drift off to dreamland when he suddenly felt someone sit next to him. He turned around and had to blink various times to see if he was hallucinating.

He most certainly wasn't. A boy, about his age, had claimed the empty seat next to him. He had dark brown hair, deep, brown eyes, and a had a sort of im-punk-but-not-exactly-goth-you-bitch look going on.

The thing he noticed most, though, were the dark bags under his eyes.

The kid didn't say anything, just took out a thermo of what seemed to be coffee and a can of red bull. He poured the red bull into the coffee, looked at Percy dead in the eyes and said "I'm going to die" Then drank the whole thing.

Percy stared at him like he was some sort of star or something because, damn, that kid was hardcore.

He looked to the front to check if Ms.Chase had seen him but the class was too big and she was concentrated on her little speech about some architect.

When he made sure she wasn't looking, Percy turned around to face the kid.

"Hey, you okay?" Percy whispered.

"I'm fine" The stranger asked, rubbing his temples "It's just that my friend Jason convinced me that it would be a good idea to stay up all night watching a Marvel marathon"

Percy's eyes turned huge and his heart speeded up "What?" Cause, hey, it was more probable for him to be hearing things than this actually happening.

"You know, Marvel" The stranger said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Funny, same thing happened to me" Percy said, amused.

That made the kid turn around to look at him "Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, my friend Leo is positively insane" He said with a small chuckle.

"I think our friends would get along" The brown-eyed teen said with a small smile.

"I think they would. I'm Percy, by the way" Cause, heh, why not? This guy was super cute and the universe might be sending them a message. And hey, you can't just fucking ignore the universe.

"Nico" He replied.

"Nico. Hmm, I like that. Sounds very sexy" Percy commented.

_Fuck._

Word vomit, _word vomit, wordvomitwordvomit!_

Nico laughed and, you can't judge Percy for saying it was sexy.

_"Shit_ , sorry. I just get overly-honest when I'm sleepy" Percy apologized, a blush lighting up his features.

"It's okay," Nico said, still smiling "I'll also use that excuse to say your eyes are mesmerizing" Nico said with a small smirk.

Percy flushed and smiled "Th-Thanks"

"Boys!" Ms.Chase suddenly called out "Are you paying attention?" She asked, sternly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Of course, Ms.Chase" Nico replied without missing a beat.

"Good, then I assume you know I just said to find a partner for the upcoming project" She said, then started to explain what it was about.

"I could use some help, are you any good in architecture?" Percy whispered to Nico.

Something sparked in Nico's eyes "No, but I'm very good at Italian" He said with a smirk.

"Vuoi avere il caffè con me dopo la lezione*?" Nico suddenly whispered in the most sultry voice Percy had ever heard.

"If that was an invitation for hot, filthy sex then, _yes_ " Percy breathed out.

_Fucking. word. vomit!_

Nico laughed quietly "Actually, I was inviting you for coffee, but we can squeeze in your offer" Nico said, biting his lower lip in slow motion.

"Fuck,"  Percy mumbled, a wave of arousal suddenly washing over his complete being "Can I...Can I kiss you?" He whispered timidly.

Nico smiled and raised his hand "Ms.Chase, Percy's not feeling well. Can I take him to the clinic?" Nico asked.

"Very well, go along then" She said with a dismissive wave of her hand then continued her lecture.

Nico grabbed his bag and Percy's hand then walked out the door.

Percy's breath hitched when Nico slammed him against the corridor wall and whispered against his lips "Sì*" Then kissed his lips raw.

Percy promised himself he was never going to ignore the universe from this day on.

**Author's Note:**

> *Wanna grab a coffee after class?  
> *Yes


End file.
